1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera and more particularly to a camera which permits self-timer photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras capable of selecting various photographing modes have been developed during recent years. In carrying out self-timer photography with a camera of this kind, exposure control is performed in the selected photographing mode. For example, if a mode in which a maximum aperture has priority is selected for carrying out a self-timer photographing operation, the aperture is controlled to be on the side of the maximum or full-open aperture.
Self-timer photography is often performed with the lens focused on a background as well as on two to ten odd persons. Accordingly, the aperture of the lens is generally stopped down for self-timer photography. In the light of this, the above-stated selection of a photographing mode is not suitable for self-timer photography.